Doctor Who The Next Doctor/King Henry's Palace- Part 3: The Light In Us
The eighth installment in my fan series! The Light In Us and Fan Series Here is a link to my page where you can view all of my stories http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Here is the previous episode http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/King_Henry%27s_palace-_ part_2:_Death_of_time Story He saw the surroundings turn to white as all the scenery disappeared. "What is happening?" Jane asked as only the crew, River, Jane and the Doctor remained. "Well time is collapsing and so is space" "then why is there light?" Tommy asked "because this is one of the last places to go out" the Doctor replied. "Well this is the end" the time erasers said "not that easily" the Doctor had hope in his eyes "I have saved the universe on multiple occasions and will not let a pathetic species win." The Doctor turned to River "I hope you have a plan" River said "oh yes" the Doctor grinned "hopefully it will work" he muttered. "River give me the vortex manipulator" the Doctor said "I am not asking" he demanded as another soldier disappeared. "Here you go" she conceded having a devious smile on her face. "Okay I am going back in time to cause a paradox and hopefully stop the time erasers before they kill the universe. "Wait that will rip the universe up but earlier" Tommy said worried "no it will be in the tardis a paradox solver." The Doctor pressed the buttons, date and destination "see you in the past" the Doctor smiled as he smacked a button on the vortex manipulator. He looked around in the tardis as he saw his past self and Jane in the doorway. He then looked around as he saw the white light take over and River and the rest of them looking at him. "Did you just leave out of thin air?" Jane asked as she lit up "no its future technology" Tommy said "you cannot tell her that" River told him. "This is the end of time and space. So why does it matter?" Tommy demanded as River put a hand on her his. Jane walked up to the Doctor "have you saved us?" Jane asaked with a big smile on her face "I'm sorry" the Doctor said. "The voices" Jane collapsed to the ground "Exterminare, delete. Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow. Would you like a jelly baby? Fantastic, just fantastic. Alons-y, gerominoooo." Jane looked around "how does she know that?" River asked "Ask her" the Doctor replied as Jane grabbed her head again. "Dalek, Cybermen, third, fourth, ninth, tenth and eleventh" she said still with closed eyes as she jumped up and grabbed the vortex manipulator. "The coordinates and everything are still the same, right?" Jane asked "yes but give it here" the Doctor demanded "no" Jane said as she pressed on the button. The Doctor looked around "listen everyone" the Doctor started "I know you have all lost hope but inside you, if you dig, you know there is hope. I want no sadness no negative emotions and I want the ret of you to let the light in us out. Because hope is the only thing that can save us." The Doctor saw colour start to come all around him as he saw Jane appearing. Jane looked around as she saw the console room and then her self. "A paradox" she smiled as her past self looked confused "what?" Her past self asked as all around the tardis a variety of different colours appeared all around them. Jane kept on pressing buttons on the vortex manipulatpor as she disappeared. Jane saw the Doctor "I saved the day" she said "well" the Doctor replied smiling as he saw River disappearing "bye sweetie" she said as the Doctor waved. "See you at the dalek invasion" she said as the Doctor looked confused. The Doctor saw the tardis in front of them "why are you walking in?" He asked Jane "I want to see the stars" she said as the Doctor looked in his hands at the broken vortex manipulator. "Was all this a paradox, so none of it happened" Jane suggested "no it all happened the tardis is a paradox resolver." Jane touched the tardis console "don't touch any buttons" the Doctor demanded as he gone around the tardis as it falshed red "you touched some buttons" the Doctor said to Jane "sorry" Jane muttered as the tardis started to spin around wildly. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor